Lucasfilm Ltd.
LucasFilm Limited is an American film production company founded by George Lucas in 1971, based in San Francisco, California. Lucas is the company's current chairman, and Micheline Chau is the president and COO. The company is best known for producing the Star Wars films, but it has produced other box office hits, including the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise and American Graffiti. It has also been a leader in developing new film technology in special effects, sound, and computer animation, and because of their expertise its subsidiaries often help produce non-LucasFilm pictures. LucasFilm is set to move away from films and more into TV, due to rising budgets. They also have a policy of offering no group discounts to their movies, probably for this reason. In July 2005, LucasFilm's marketing, online, and licensing units moved into the new Letterman Digital Arts Center located in the Presidio in San Francisco. It shares the complex with Industrial Light & Magic, and LucasArts. LucasFilm seems to have developed a relationship with the producers of the hit animated television series Family Guy, who happen to be big fans of the Star Wars saga, including creator Seth MacFarlane. Attorneys at 20th Century Fox had informed the Family Guy production staff that if they wanted to do Star Wars gags, they would have to get the clearance from Lucasfilm, who had actually approved once the gags were sent to them. They also endorsed the one-hour spoof, "Blue Harvest", especially George Lucas himself, who revealed in his conversation with MacFarlane that he's TiVoed every single episode of Family Guy without having to buy the DVDs. Related companies Subsidiaries *Lucas Digital **Skywalker Sound - postproduction sound editing **Industrial Light & Magic - special effects *Lucas Licensing - licensing and merchandising **Lucas Learning - educational materials **Lucas Books - book publishing *LucasArts - video and computer games *Lucasfilm Animation - animation *Lucasfilm Animation Singapore - animation *Lucas Online - websites Former subsidiaries *THX Ltd. - theater sound system (spun off in 2002) *Pixar Animation Studios - computer animation film production company (sold to Steve Jobs in 1986). Filmography *''American Graffiti'' (1973) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) (co-production with 20th Century Fox) *''The Pocket Monsters'' (1978) (distributed by New World Pictures from 1978-1998, Pioneer Entertainment from 1998-2007, C2 Pictures from 2002-present, and Geneon Universal Pictures from 2009-present) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Twice Upon a Time'' (1983) (distributed by The Ladd Company through Warner Bros.) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' (1985) (distributed by Warner Bros.) *''Latino'' (1986) *''Labyrinth'' (1986) (co-production with TriStar Pictures and Henson Associates) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Willow'' (1988) (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Imagine Entertainment) *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' (1988) (distributed by Paramount Pictures) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''Radioland Murders'' (1994) (distributed by Universal Pictures) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Hikaru no Go'' (2004) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Carolco Pictures) *''Gate Keepers'' (2005) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''X: The Destiny War'' (2005) (co-production with C2 Pictures, distributed by Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Miyuki-chan in Wonderland'' (2005) (co-production with C2 Pictures, distributed by Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Abenobashi Shopping Arcade'' (2006) (co-production with TriStar Pictures) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2006) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Pictures, and IMAX Corporation) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2006) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and C2 Pictures) *''CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (2006) (co-production with C2 Pictures, distributed by Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Fumoffu'' (2007) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Pictures, and IMAX Corporation) *''Saint Tail'' (2007) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Triumph Films) *''CardCaptor Sakura: The Final Card'' (2007) (co-production with C2 Pictures, distributed by Columbia Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures) *''The Second Raid'' (2008) (co-production with 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney Pictures, and IMAX Corporation) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, distributed by Lucasfilm Ltd.) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, distributed by Lucasfilm Ltd.) *''Plastic Little'' (2009) (co-production with IMAX Corporation, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Hollywood Pictures) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (2009) (co-production with C2 Pictures, distributed by 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Wanted: The IMAX Experience'' (2009) (co-production with Carolco Pictures and IMAX Corporation, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and TriStar Pictures) *''The Legend of Zelda 3-D'' (2010) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Nintendo) *''Strider: The Movie'' (2010) (co-production with Walden Media, distributed by Touchstone Pictures and Newmarket Films) *''Game Over Episode 1'' (2010) (co-production with Pandora Films, distributed by Paramount Pictures) *''Inspector Gadget Declawed'' (2011) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Wonderland Sound and Vision) *''Red Tails'' (2012) (distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2015) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, Saban Brands, and Industrial Light and Magic, distributed in North America by Walt Disney Pictures and internationally by Lions Gate Films) *''Star Wars Episode 7'' (2015) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Bad Robot Productions) *''Digimon Savers'' (2018) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, Saban Brands, and Industrial Light and Magic, distributed in North America by Walt Disney Pictures and internationally by Lions Gate Films) See also *EditDroid References External links *Lucasfilm website *LucasArts website Category:Lucasfilm Category:Companies established in 1971 Category:Film production companies Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in San Francisco, California